test_mccfandomcom-20200214-history
Hanae
Hanae is dynamic, teasing, does not stay in place, often privileges action over reflection. Intuitive and very reactive, she also sometimes has good ideas that come in handy to help her friends. Very willing and courageous, she is the most agile and the fastest of the Monchhichi, capable of swinging to the lianas like no one else. She loves racing, being first and taking on challenges. She even likes to win so much that she sometimes allows herself a little cheating (see "Three of a Kind"). As she is the fastest, she tends to put herself forward and give orders to her friends... who don't always let themselves go. She is sometimes in opposition to Willow, because they have very different ways of approaching problems. But Kauri knows how to agree... almost all the time. In addition to acrobatics, the playful Hanae has a real passion for jokes, like tying the tail of a Monchhichi, throwing chhinana peels, or making trumpets or whistles with leaves. But be careful, it can turn against her, because not everyone likes her jokes... even if they are never mean (see "The Prank Contest"). Fortunately, this joker also knows how to be affectionate and even cuddly, very invested in the friendship that binds her with her friends, especially Willow and Kauri. Her role in the community She's the Emeritus Harvester of Glowing Fruits. With her great agility, she can go get even the highest of fruits, following Pollinia's indications. Hanae also harvests chhinanas from the Dream Tree, and other fruits growing in the Grasslands, which feed its congeners. It is she, among other things, who brings Bess enough to make her cakes, salads, fruit juices that everyone loves. Her interests Jumping, acrobatics, dancing is her thing. Hanae does not hold in place. She has a sweet tooth too. That's why it's not uncommon to see her enjoying a tasty chhinana cake with her friend Bess. They both love to trade and chat about pastries. She also loves to chat, especially with Twig, her best friend outside the Shock Trio. These two are inseparable and tell each other everything... or almost everything (see "Stop Thief!"). Her little flaws Go-getter, Hanae reacts at full speed and does not always take the time to think... what annoys Saule to the highest point! Sometimes she goes faster than her friends, too fast! And to be alone in the face of danger is even more perilous - which can put her in difficulty, but also make the Trio's missions fail! Hanae has no tongue in her pocket. Not diplomatic for a penny, she can sometimes be insulting, but without taking care of it, just because she does not realize the scope of her words. This can play tricks on her and cause temporary squabbles. Accessory Hanae has a "Lasso" from which she never separates. She can thus catch objects at a distance, and more frequently hang it everywhere to swing like Tarzan. She can also use it against the formidable Aikor and his two henchmen. Her relationships With Willow Willow willingly laughs at Hanae's wittiness... except when it touches him directly. Now he's offended. Bickering sometimes occurs between them... but as between a brother and a sister who, in reality, adore each other. They're so complementary! And Hanae, with a grudge for a penny, always ends up admitting that Willow is a hell of a smart one. With Kauri Strong Kauri is an ideal playing companion for Hanae. In the action, they are always in phase, chaining effective figures like the "jump ladder" or the "monchhiboom-round-trip". The only concern for Hanae is Kauri's "coolness", causing him to not react as quickly as she would like. It annoys him. As a result, she tends to go on the assault by herself, which can be dangerous. But Kauri's "coolness" also has good sides, because he knows how to calm her when she is too "all fire and flame" or when she quarrels with Willow. A well-placed sentence, a melody... it almost always works!